nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Night Flight
"Night Flight" is the fifth mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are five scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing Now that Cate has recovered information on Project: Omega, she faces the even greater challenge of getting it out of the Soviet Union. To complicate matters further, both the Russians and H.A.R.M. are hunting for her. She'll have to cross her fingers and hope that her meticulous preparations pay off. The night is about to light up. Summary Scene 1: The Basement Having escaped into the basement via the laundry chute, Archer finds swarms of Soviet Soldiers and H.A.R.M. Thugs waiting for her. She fights through them making it out of the basement and into the inner yard. Scene 2: Inner Yard As Archer fights her way through the Inner Yard, she overhears two H.A.R.M. Thugs wondering if she is CIA. As she approaches the propane storage, the first of her many set Explosives goes off, creating an opening in the all to the outer yard. Scene 3: Outer Yard Santa, via the Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird, instructs Archer to commandeer a Snowmobile and head for the main gate. The explosives set by Archer at the fuel depot and main gate go off allowing her to leave the compound. Using a snowmobile, she jumps the outer fence. Scene 4: Exfiltration Continuing on snowmobile, Archer works her way back towards the bridge. She encounters more H.A.R.M. Thugs along the way who try to barricade her way with fallen trees. As she gets past them, she makes her way to the guard shack. :The No One Lives Forever 2 Prima's Official Strategy Guide has this scene listed as Terrain. Scene 5: Surprise, Surprise Archer makes it to the bridge just in time to see her handiwork take it out (killing two H.A.R.M. Thugs in the process). Using her snowmobile, Archer jumps the chasm and makes it back to the small military outpost near the dacha. Here she encounters more H.A.R.M. Thugs and Soviet Soldiers. When she makes it to the dacha, her pilot isn't anywhere to be seen, but there are more bad guys. She clears them out and finds Mischa hiding and hung over from Vodka. Archer needs to sober him up for the flight home. She finds some Coffee and while he recovers, she secures the airplane from two H.A.R.M. Thugs that are trying to blow it up with explosives. The duo takes off, haphazardly, but they escape. Memorable quotes "What's the situation?" "We got us a spy on the loose." "CIA?" "Heck if I know. Can't get straight answers out of anybody around here." :'-H.A.R.M. Thugs' "I've been thinking lately. You remember that guy Paulo?" "You mean the one that whacked Johnny in Spain?" "Yea him." "Who could forget? I remember last year at the Christmas party. You got a standing ovation after you described what you were gonna do to that guy. That was the nastiest, most graphic revenge fantasy I ever heard. Pure poetry." "Well, like I said, I been thinking. I've changed my mind." "You mean you got something worse planned?" "No, I mean I changed my mind." "You're not gonna kill him?" "What's the point? It's not gonna bring Johnny back." "Yeah, but it's the principle." "That's what I used to tell myself, but that whole thing was strictly business. I loved Johnny like a brother, but he was a rat." "Maybe so, but he was our friend." "What did I just say? I'd have done anything for that punk." "That's not what it sounds like to me." "Look, if I kill Paulo, who am I helping? Not Johnny, he's dead. I'd be doing it for me." "There's nothing wrong with that." "Yes, there is. See, I know Paulo didn't have nothing personal against Johnny. He was just following orders. How am I gonna feel better icing a guy that was just doing his job?" "So ice the guy that hired him." "But Johnny had it coming. I wish things'd worked out different, but they didn't. If I start gunning people down, what will I accomplish?" "You wearing a bra under there? I'm starting to worry about your manhood. I mean, if you lost your taste for violence, maybe you should become a librarian or something." "Say that again. To my face. I dare you." "Lighten up. I'm just having trouble digesting all this." "It's simple. Johnny got planted because he was bad for business. If I turn around and whack the guy that whacked him, I'm turning a tragedy into a travesty." "What are you talking about? You're getting some well deserved payback." "It ain't well deserved! That's what I been trying to say. Johnny got himself killed by being a rat. If you want to blame somebody, blame him. If a guy shoots himself in the head, you don't punish the gun." "Hmmm, interesting point." "That's the difference between revenge and justice. I could get revenge by killing Paulo, but I wouldn't be serving justice. Justice is what got Johnny whacked in the first place." :'-H.A.R.M. Thugs' References Acid Gas Grenade • Airplane • AK-47 • Ammo box • Bandaids • Body Armor • Bra • Butsenko • Cabin • Cate Archer • Christmas • CIA • Cincinnati • Code Breaker • Coffee • Coin • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Explosive • First Aid Kit • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • Hairspray Welder • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Thugs • Johnny • Keychain Light • Librarian • Lipstick Spy Camera • Lock • Maintenance Division (Soviet Army) • Mascara Stun Gun • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Mischa • Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird • Nail Clipper Lock Pick • Paulo • Project: Omega • Pupkin • Rabbit • Rat • RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle • Russian Cabbage Soup • Salmon • Santa • Searchlight • Security Camera • Siberia • Siberia Card • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Snowmobile • Soviet Army • Soviet Union • Spain • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • Truck • Vodka :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * If you had disabled any cameras in the previous mission, they have been re-enabled at the start of this mission. The filing cabinets and desk drawers have also reset allowing Archer to search through them. * The routes to the Communications Tower and the Power Station will be permanently blocked off in this mission. If you return to the hunting cabin, you will find a Spy Training Manual. * Santa's Mynah bird ended up on the ground just after jumping the demolished bridge. * The events of Cooperative Mission 2: The Super Computer take place just after this mission. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions